


Wisdom of a Child

by Mordessa (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Pining, Pining Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mordessa
Summary: Harry has mostly ignored his ex-rival, Draco Malfoy, since they got out of school. He goes to meet Hermione in her office and finds out she got a new secretary, guess who?Suddenly Malfoy is appearing on every aspect of Harry's life. Even with Teddy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Wisdom of a Child

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a random post I happened across on Tumblr. It sounded like such a cute idea, I had to write it!
> 
> I do in no wa,y shape, or form own any of the JK Rowling's characters.

Harry strode down the halls of the ministry, rethinking the job offer from Hermione that he'd turned down. The ministry wasn't all that bad. And with Hermione working there it was set to ger better. He groaned internally. Was this why Ron had senr him to fetch Hermione? So he could rethink his life?

It didn't seem very likely. Ron, for one, supported his decision not to get tied down to a career just yet. Hermione...not so much. He was sure he would get another lecture about this very thing as soon as he stepped into her office.

Harry rounded the last hallway and did indeed hear a voice from Hermione's office. But it wasn't hers.

"They really do walk with the grace of a gazelle...if one happened to be wearing lead slippers. It's probably Fentingto coming to get the reports. It's hard to realize the world doesn't revolve around the papers he hands out."

Harry opened the door and the voiced paused.

"Oh, it was you, Potter," Draco Malfoy said, and Harry realized the gazelle comment they had made was about him.

'They' meaning Malfoy and...the only other occupant of the room. Hugo, Hermione's baby.

"Er," Harry said, stupidly. "where's Hermione?"

"She stepped out for a moment. Would you care to have a seat?" Malfoy drawled. He gestured to the few chairs lined against the wall.

Harry sat down, never one to back away from something that even hinted at challenge. He eyed thr new chairs curiously and wondered when Hermione had gotten them. Last time he and Ron had visited, they'd had to transfigure some.

"I suppose your mother still dresses you, hm? Her and her muggle ways," Malfoy said.

Harry's attention fixed on him, ready to snap back, but...Malfoy wasn't even looking at him. His focus was entirely on Hugo's hands. And the socks he was changing into mittens?

"Malfoy!" Harry snapped. He surprosed himself with the intensity of it. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What are you doing here?"

Malfoy rose an eyebrow. "I work here."

Harry had assumed he'd worled somewhere in the ministry but, "Why are you in Hermione's office?"

Both eyebrows went up now. Malfoy finished putting the mitten on Hugo's hand and then faced Harry.

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley's office is through there," he gestured and Harry saw there was a door. "And I'm afraid you'll find yourself quite in my office."

"What?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, and Harry's blood boiled at the familiar expression. "I'm her secretary, Potter."

"Oh." Harry did recall Hermione saying something about getting a secretary. But Malfoy? Really? And what was she doing leaving Hugo with him?  
Before Harry could voice the question, Hermione walked in.

"Oh Harry, you're here already," she said, greeting him with a hug. "Though I suppose I am a little late."

"No big deal," Harry shrugged.

Hermione turned to Malfoy then. "Thanks for watching him." She picked Hugo off of the desk. "I'm done for the day, so if you want to go home early that's okay with me."

Malfoy offered her a smile and Harry was stunned. Since when did Malfoy smile? And at Hermione especially?

"I've got a few more reports so I'll be here a while more," Malfoy said.

Harry practically drug Hermione through the door and down the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me Malfoy was your secretary?!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry was taken aback by the very Malfoyish gesture.

"Because I knew you'd react like this," she said.

"React like what? I'm not reacting!" Harry insisted.

Hermione huffed a laugh. "Sure you aren't."

"Does Ron know?" Harry couldn't inagine him knowing and not making a fuss about it.

"Yes, Ron knows," Hermione assured.

"What! And he's okay with it?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"Because!...Because it's Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

Hermione only laughed, before stepping into a floo. "See you in a sec."  
She shouted,"The Burrow!" and Harry did the same a second later 

"Oh goodness Hermione, let me see thst bungle of joy," was the first thing Harry heard as he stepped through.

Despite his recent turmoil, he grinned when Molly began to coo at Hugo. And then just as suddenly, his bad mood came back.

"Hermione," he got her attention before she could find Ron and get distracted. "Why was Hugo in Malfoy's office?"

To his surprise, a blush appeared on Hermione's face.  
"Oh. I know it's not right. He's being paid to be a secretary not a babysitter. But Ron was busy and I just brought Hugo in for a moment. Did Draco seem like he minded?" She sighed. "It's horribly unprofessional."

Harry blinked at her. "You can't be serious. Aren't you worried?!"

Hermione scoffed. "Babysitting for five munutes isn't that hard. Oh!" Hermione brightened. "Are you still good to watch then tomorrow?"

Despite himself, Harry grinned. "Yea. You and Ron have fun on your date. We'll have a grand time."

Hermione hugged him. "Oh I'm just so excited! I feel like I haven't had Ron all to muself since before Rose was born. And now we're taking the day off for a carnival!"

Harry chuckled at her excitement. It was one of the things he loved most about Hermione. The way she became so passionate.

"Harry, Uncle Harry!" The moment was interrupted when Rose came barreling into his legs.

"Rose!" He plucked her up and swung her around. 

"And how is my favorite goddaughter?"

"I get to play with you all tomorrow!'

"You sure do!" He looked around the room and then back at her. "Do you know where your dad is?"

Rose tilted her head in an adorable thinking expression. "You mean Ronad?"

Harry eyed her. "Ronald?!"

Rose nodded. "That's Dad's other name! Mum called him it!"

Harry stiffled a laugh and tuned to Hermione. "She's started calling him Ronald?"

Hermione shrugged. "At least she hasn't started trying to say my name." She grinned. "I had thst slaughtered enough at school."

"Ronald!" Rose exclaimed. "Found him, Uncle Harry."  
Harry turned to Ron who was now standing next to him.

"Rose," he said fondly. "I told you only grown-ups are allowed to call me that. Are you a grown-up now? You have gotten taller since I saw you this morning." Ron put a hand on her head and squinted. "Why, at this rate, you'll be taller than me!"

Rose giggled and squirmed out of Harry's arms. "Not tall Daddy. See?" She held up a hand to her own head.

Ron gasped. "How did you do that?"

Rose giggled again and ran away.

"Now with that cutie out of the way," Ron swung and arm around Hermione's waist. "The food is ready."

* * *

"Harry! We need to hangout, I haven't seen you since-"

"Saturday," Harry interjected. " where we both got blind dunk and Luna had to apparate you home."

Ginny waved her hand as though brushing that comment aside. "Anyway, Luna's got the day off tomorrow and we were thinking about going on a hike to that lake, what's it called, honey?"

"Silver Rise Resivor," Luna said, in that dreamy way of hers. "Its got the most fabulous moss, Neville tells me."

Ginny nodded. "Luna will probably look for moss. We could bring brooms and fly around up there?"

"Sounds fun," Harry said, scooping more of Molly's mashed potatoes into his plate. His eyes landed in Ron across the table and he mentally face palmed.

"I'll have Rose and Hugo tomorrow " he said.

Ginny visibly deflated. "Shit."

"There's a new park on 24th and 6th," Luna piped up. "I'm sure the kids will love it."

It had taken Harry a while to get used to the way Luna skipped around in conversations. She could get fixated on a certain point and come back to it when everyone else had forgotten it. Or, like now, she seemed to have moved forward without including anyone else.

"Brilliant idea!" Ginny said, leaning forward to peck Luna on the cheek. "How about it, Harry? The kids can mess around on the playground. I'll catch you up in all my gossip, you'll tell me about your exciting life, Luna will keep me from giving you too bad of advice. And then we'll go out for lunch."

Harry shrugged. "Sure. I get to pick where though."

Ginny huffed. "As long as you don't pick somewhere my taste buds will be melted off, fine."

Harry snorted. "Rose eats spicier stuff than you."

"Well excuse me for being cautious. I bet Hermione would back me up here. Didn't peppers evolve so we wouldn't eat them? There are laws of nature, right Luna?"

"I like peppers," Luna said.

Ginny stared for a second and then shook her head. "Of course you wouldn't back me up. Hermione!" Ginny called.

"Oh Merlin Ginny, leave it. I won't pick an Indian restaurant," Harry said.

"Good," Ginny said. "We'll meet at the park at 10."

"Alright. Sounds good," Harry agreed.

* * *

Harry flooed to Ron and Hermione's house a little after 9.

"Daddy!" Rose shrieked as Harry stepped out. "Uncle Harry is here!"

Ron stepped into the living room with Hugo and a bag.

"Alright mate?" he asked. "Are you ready for a day with these hooligans?"

Harry reached to take the bag and baby from Ron.  
"Who are you calling hooligans?" He winked at Rose.  
"Where's Hermione?"

Ron sighed. "She's still in bed. It's a good thing she got a secretary or I'd be afraid this new work load would be the end of her."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed but before he could start on his Malfoy is Hermione's secretary questions, Ron launched into worried parent mode.

"There's sunscreen in the bag. And a new change of clothes if they need it. There are also diapers. 'Mione insists it's better for potty training but honestly a Scourgify works just as well, minus the mess. They've both got snacks in there, just in case. Oh and there are the little blueberry puffs for Hugo. If-"

"Ron," Harry cut him off. I've got this. We're pros at it, right guys?"

"Right!" Rose agreed.

Harry grinned. "We'll be fine."

"Yea...yea sorry, I'm worried aboit today going well," Ron sighed. "If you nees anything, send a Patronus, yea?"

Harry thought about teasing but Ron looked too anxious to hamdle it. "Okay," he said instead, "have fun and tell Hermione I said hi."

"I will." Ron glanced down the hall. "Rose knows how to use the floo. Hugo...obviously doesn't." Ron took a deep breath and Harry almost laughed. Ron Weasley, worried parent extraordinaire. Who would have thought? It was always Hermione who dropped Rose and Hugo off before work. Harry never would have guessed Ron would be so anxious.

Ron gave Rose and Hugo a hug and wished Harry good luck. Then, as quick as he could, Harry rushed Rose and himself through the floor and home.

"Harry's house, Harry's house," Rose chanted, running into the living room. "Hide and seek!?"

"Calm down, Rosy. We're going to go to the park with Aunt Ginny and Luna!"

"Paaaark!" Rose exclaimed, and Harry grinned at her never ending excitment.

"Stroller ride?" Harry asked and Rose raced to the entry hall where Harry kept the stroller he had gotten specifically for days like this. Benifit of the jobless life, it provided him with oppurtunities to spend the day with a 2 year old and babies.

Rose had already clambered into the back seat when Harry followes her. He buckled Hugo into the front and made sure Rose's straps were secure.

"Ready?" he asked. He was answeewd with Rose's squeals and Hugo's nonsensical giggles.

* * *

Ginny and Luna had already claimes a bench when they arrived 

"Did Ron give you the full rundown?" Ginny teased and Harry gaped at her.

"You knew he is like that?"

Ginny snorted. "I don't know how you got so lucky with Hermione always dropping them off. The first time Luna offered to watch them, Ron gave us an hour long lecture about how to watch kids. And that was before Hugo was born!"

"Aunt! Aunt!" Rose yelled, holding up her hands to be picked up.

Ginny scooped her out of the stroller. "Rose! What are you doing here?"

"Harry took me!" Rose giggled.

"No way. I don't believe it."

Harry rolled fondly rolled his eyes at the over dramaticness. He unbuckled Hugo and found the sunscreen in the bag.

"It's true!" Rose insisted.

"I don't think so. We better test if you are the real Rose." Rose shrieked as Ginny tickled her.

"Ah! Stop it! Too many!"

"That is most definetally Rose," Luna said, in all seriousness.

Ginny laughed and put Rose down. "You run along and play. I think I see a unicorn behind that slide."

Rose took off running in the direction Ginny pointed.

"Wait," Harry called, but Rose kept going. "Sunscreen," he muttered quieter.

"Oh who cares," Ginny said. "I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe she got her genes from Hermione?"

Harry shook his head and chased after the little girl.

* * *

A lap around the playground later, Rose was sunscreened and Harry was strapping Hugo into a swing.

"Harry, push me!" Ginny called.

Harry set Hugo's swing rocking and walked over to Ginny.

"Isn't this something Luna can do now? Where's your wife?" Harry complained even as he gave the swing a push.

Ginny shrugged. "She said something about looking for a troll under the bridge."

Harry groaned. "I'm babysitting 4 children."

Ginny cackled and jumped put of the swing. "Don't acg so mature." She pulled a quaffle out of her back pocket and Harry gaped.

"Extention charm, wizard boy," she snorted. "Want to practice the new throwing technique the Harpoes came up with?"

"That's not illegal?" Harry asked, suspiciously.

Ginny shrugged. "Are you going to go blabbing to some Eagles player? Besides, it's the off season. What're they going to do, make me run laps at practice? Come on catch!"

Harry reached out to catch ir directly but at the last second, it seemed to swoop left.

"What the hell?"

"Shh, baby ears," Ginny said, pointing at Hugo. "Pretty cool, right? Anyone who doesn't know the trick would have a pretty hard time catching it." She grinned.

"You could have told me thst before you threw the ball to the nest city," Harry grumbled.

"Wouldn't have been as much fun. Now, go get it!"  
Harry reluctantly turned to see where the ball had gone. He spotted it next to a sandbox, where a man and his son were.

Harry jogged over and alowed once he neared. He could hear the man talking as he came closer.

"It is rather elegant. If this were a school I can't imagine anyone going to Hogwarts. It could use more wather though. Aguamenti."

Harry startled at the familiar words and glanced at the man again. What in Merlin's name...It was Malfoy! With a little blond boy watching the water gush into a bucket.

"Statute of Secrecy, Malfoy?" Harry couldn't resist goading him.

Malfoy jumped, spilling water in himself and turned to Harry. Who found it quite hard to ignore the to totally graceless and arguably adorable reaction.

"Potter!" he said, picling at the jeans he was wearing. Harry tried his best not to ogle, but he was only human, and Draco Malfoy was sitting in a sandbox wearing muggle jeans...with his son?

"Potter! What are you doing here?" Malfoy said. Harry gestured to the ball. He squinted at the boy.  
"Is that-"

"Harry!" the boy exclaimed, his hair darkening and his eyes changing to green.

"Teddy?!" Harry said surprised. At the sound of his name, Teddy's hair switched to his trademark blue and his cute, button nose emerged. "What are you doing with Teddy?"

"What does it look like?" Malfoy asked.

The previous words came back to Harry and he smirked. "Building a sand castle to rival Hogwats?"

A blush appeared on Malfoy's cheels and Harry counted it as a win.

"Well get your ball, Potter. We wouldn't was to keep the golden boy waiting."

Dutifully, Harry picked up the ball and jogged back to Ginny.

"What took so long? You were over there forever," Ginnry complained.

"Not forever," Luna said. "but you so have an awful lot of wakspurts hovering around your head."

Harry was tempted to ask about the troll under the bridge, but his news was too pressing. 

"You will never believe who I saw."

Ginny peered around him at the sand. "Some guy with his son? Was he hot or something? Your future love perhaps?" She winked at him.

"No! That's Malfoy," Harry exclaimed.

"Draco doesn't have a son," Luna said.

"He's with Teddy," Harry said. Both of the girls nodded and Harry rose an eyebrow. "Do neither od you fins thst weird?" He panicked as he realized he'd left Teddy alone with Malfoy. He went to turn around and Ginny grabbed his sleave.

"They're cousins," she said. "I heard he was getting back in touch with Andromeda, but I wasn't sure how it would go over."

Harry stared at her. "So...this is normal? You don't- you aren't worried?"

"Oh," Ginney snorted. "I forgot about your little 'obsession'." She winked at him and Harry glared.

"It wasn't an obsession," he growled and threw the quaffle at her.

She caught it, of course, and chucked it back. Once again Harry held out his hands for a direct throw. He remembered a second ti late as the ball went hurtling past him.

"Shit'" Harry groaned as the ball rolled near the sand again.

"Harry!" Ginny eyed Hugo. "Ron will think he learns them from me."

"I'll get the ball!" Luna sing-songed and skipped away.  
Harry gsve Hugo's swing a push and watchrd Rose on the playground. They were both still alive, but more importantly, still entertained.

"Haaaarry," Ginny said. "I'm hungry." She pouted at him. And Harry was reminded of Rose using the same exact tactics on him.

"We'll go for my lunch when Luna gets back," Harry relented.

Luna chose that moment to appear with a faraway smile in her face.

"You ready for lunch, honey?" Ginny asked.

"Oh," her smile became more present. "I hope you don't mind. I invited Draco and Teddy to come to lunch with us."

Ginny shrugged. "Did he say where he wantes to eat?"

Harry gaped at them both. Unbelievably, the first thought to make it put his mouth was, "I thought I was choosing!"

"Draco makes better suggestions," Ginny said matter-of-factly.

Draco!? You're friends with him?"

"What are you, twelve?" Ginny asked. "He works with Luna so yea we're friends. Plus there was that one time I accidentally groped his arse."

"What!?"

Ginny held her hands up defensively. "I was meeting Luna for lunch in Diagon and he was wearing blue robes, I mean who else wears baby blue robes! And their hair looks the same! I just sort of...grabbed him..."

Harry wasn't sure if he should gasp or burdt out laughing. "How are you still alive?"

Ginny smirked. "I think he was expecting someone because he didn't immediatly have a hex ready. I just explained and Luna came and we bought him ice cream to apologise."

What the hell? "You've had ice cream with Malfoy."

Ginny's eyebrows furrowed. "You aren't seriously still holding a grudge from school?"

Harry considered it. He didnt hate Malfoy anymore, it was just- "It's just weird."

"Same to you, Potter"

Harry nearly jumped but caught himself at the last minute.

"Malfoy."

"I assume you are the one tasked with looking after the Granger-Weasley children? I don't think those two havr passes the inspection yet," Malfoy said.

Harry glared at him but was surprised to find Malfoy smiling. Ginny and Luna hadn't taken offense either so maybe it was a joke?

"Yea," Harry said, cursing his slow response 

"Eloquent as ever," Malfoy smirked. He turned to the women before Harry could show him how he felt about that comment.

"Have we decided where to eat? There's a bakery not too far down the street thst does lovely sandwiches. Teddy is quite fond if their dessert section." Malfoy sidestepped and picked the little boy up as he toddled into his legs.

Luna and Ginny agreed to the bakery and Harry didn't even feel bad about not burning Ginny's tastebuds off. Instead he found himself intrigued by his vision in Malfoy's arms.

Teddy had tuned back into a mini Malfoy which was curious in itself. But Harry was equally fixated on the way Teddy seemed fascinated by everything Malfoy was saying. His vision had yet to speak many words, but Harry had thought he detected the development of an accent. He'd brushed it off, thinking Andromeda was bringing back her proper way of talking, but with Malfoy in the picture...just how much time had Teddy spent listening to his posh pronunciation?

Harry diverted his attention by calling to Rose and unstrapping Hugo. Rose came bounding up and stopped in front of Malfoy.

"Hi!"

"Hello Rose," Malfoy said. "You're joining us for lunch, I presume?"

"Yes, yes, lunch!" Rose held her hands to be picked up, but Malfoy only shook one and gestured at Teddy. 

Remarkably Rose seemed ti understand and she moved on to Ginny.

What in Merlin's name was going on? Since when did Dr-Malfoy, he corrected, since when was Malfoy tolerable? The only times Harry had seen him since school wad at ministry events. He always seemed so comfortable with the old money, posh folks. When did he become one of Ginny's friends? When did he become someone Rose talked to?

"So..lunch?" he said, by way of distracting his thoughts.

* * *

The bakery was rather cute. And the desserts they were displaying were ti dir for. He ordered for him and Rose then stepped back to watch Malfoy. It wad an easy habit to fall back on even after all the years. Harry did absolutely not want to examine what that said about him. No, he'd much rather examine Malfoy ordering a sandwich.

Teddy gurgled and pointed at the dessert bar and Harry heard Malfoy sigh.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll eat lunch after you have dessert, how daft of me," Malfoy said, and Harry couldn't held his snicker. Unfortunately, Malfoy heard him

"It seems we have an evesdropper, Teddy. Are you insinuating that we should eat dessert before lunch, Potter?" Malfoy turned to him. "Rather unhealthy, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged. "I never said that. Just didn't think I'd ever see you arguing health with a baby."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Dessert is on you, Potter. And you're waitong for the food." He went to the table Ginny, Luna, and of course Rose had already claimed.

Harry carried both trays to the table. Everyone dug in and Harry brought out the banana Ron was sure to pack. He carefully fed it to Hugo, making sure none of it ended up in his hair.

After thst endeavour Harry turned to his own food. His fist bite was interrupted by Malfoy.

"Shit."

"Baby ears!" Ginny said, glaring at Malfoy.

"Sorry. Don't way that around your grandmother," Malfoy said to Teddy. "It's just, look who walked through the door."

Harry turned around to see a man catch sight of their table. His eyebrows rose and he began walking over.

"Who is he?" Harry asked, turning back to the table.

Malfoy just waved a hand to shush him and straightened hid shirt. He looked at Ginny.

"How do I look?" His eyebrows were knotted together and he looked anxious.

"Amazing," Ginny said. Harry rose an eyebrow at her.

"What-" Malfoy cut him off again

"Sh! Pretend we didn't notice him.

A few seconds later a theoat was cleared. "Draco."

Malfoy turned to the man, no trace of his previous anxiety. "Oh Alex. I didn't see you there. What are you doing here?"

The man, Alex, smirked. "Came for some lunch. Imagine my surprise when I saw you here. Surrounded by children, of course."

Malfoy smiled icily, and Harry shivered. "Why would you be surprised? It's just as likely to find you here as me."

Alex didn't seem at all perturbed by the cold tone. "I haven't seen you around is all. Where's the pink haired kid you couldn't seem to ignore?"

Harry's eyes shot to Teddy ad Malfoy replied, "Where's the red-headed fuck from the bathroom?"

Harry half expected Ginny to shout 'baby ears', but she seemed too busy glaring at Alex.

"Antonio, who you saw in the bathroom, is at home. You could come properly meet him if you like. He's quite adventurous in the bedroom. He might even be up for a there some if you-"

"Get out," Malfoy snarled, and internally Harry agreed with him.

"Get out? I don't recall this being-"

"This time it was Luna who interrupted. "The aurors are on their way. Complaints of harassment can be a career wrecker." She tutted.

"You called the aurors in me because Draco can't handle a joke? If thst isn't the most...What a way to handle things. I hope you're happy," Alex said as he took his leave.

As soon as he was out the door, Malfoy heaved a sigh of relief.

"What an arsehole," Ginny mumbled. "You didn't really alert the aurors, did you?"

Luna giggled and shook her head.

"He wasn't always like thst," Malfoy muttered.

"I still can't believe you would ever date such a piece of trash," Ginny remarked. Harry choked on his drink.

"You dated-You're gay!?" Harry sputtered.

Malfoy rose a weary eyebrow at him. "I wasn't aware that was going to be a problem?"

Harry could feel his face heating. "Er, nope. Not a problem."

Ginny looked at him and burst out laughing. Harry aimed a kick under the table, but Luna's next words stopped him.

"Oh, Harry's gay too!"

Malfoy turned to him, eyes wide. "Really." He eyed Ginny and then Harry again, and Harry could practically read his mind.

"That was a teenage disaster," he explained bluntly. Ginny scoffed at him, and he threw up his hands. "It was! You can't deny it. We were both the wrong gender for each other."

Ginny nodded. "Wow. That was so much better than when you told Ron I was the one who made you realize you were gay."

Harry face palmed. "It wasn't the proudest moment of my life."

Ginny snickered. "It was even better when you told him I was gay for Luna, and you were gay for-"

Harry decided to inturrupt her by coughing loudly. He glared at Ginny and she mouthed, 'oops'. Something in her eyes told him it wasn't purely an accident. He glared harder.

"Anyway," she said, blissfully ignoring Harry's look. "Luna and I are having a house warming party! We're getting thst little house, you obow the one Harry. The party's on Thursday when we are officially moved in. We'll start at 7 so Luna and I can have time to break in all the furniture." She wiggled her eyebrows and Harry mimed gagging.

"Didn't need to know that. But fine, I'll be there."

Ginny winked at him. "And you Draco?"

Malfoy seemed to perk up. "I'd love to. If I won't be intruding?" He eyed Harry cautiously.

"Hell yea, we'll have a blast!" Ginny said. "Remember Thursday at 7. Luna and I have to go now. Got to male the most of our days off, yea?"

Rose decided to make her presence known again. "No! Don't go." She pouted at Ginny.

"Harry, take care of that child," Ginny warned.  
Harry laughed. "She leaned all her techniques from you."

Ginny groaned and ruffled Rose's hair. "Fine, we'll walk you kids home, okay?"  
. Rose grinned. "Yay! Okay yes!"  
. "Guess I can't get you dessert, Malfoy," Harry said in parting.

Malfoy shrugged. "Some other time then."

Harry considered the suggestion. He'd like to go out with Malfoy, he realized. Maybe learn more about the man he is, instead of holding onto the person he was.

"Um, yea," Harry shook his head clear. "I'll see you around."

"I call Hugo!" Ginny yelled, snatching the baby out of the chair.

"I brought the stroller, Gin."

"I don't care. I'm carrying him. He hasn't had enough time with his Aunt Ginny. Isn't dat right, Hugo? Isn't dat right?"

Harry followed them out the door, pausing once to wave back at Malfoy and Teddy. Not his average morning, but all in all, not bad.

* * *

"Who's my cutest nephew? You are!  
Who's the most handsome boy? *gasp* It's you again!?" Ginny paused her baby conversation to blow a raspberry on Hugo's stomach.

Hugo's squeals echoed off the tall buildings on Harry's steet.

Ginny gasped loudly and held Hugo in front of her. "Did you hear that?" She glanced at Harry and he shook his head at her animated reactions.

Luna waved her hand around Hugo's head and frowned. "I think that's collecting sroglings. Never good. Hermione said we're not to talk like that to Hugo. It's bad for developing speech patterns."

Ginny shrugged away the moment of wisdom. "Ron does it all the time. Besides I did it to Rose abd she turned into a right peach," Ginny reached over and tweaked said peach's nose. "What harm is it really?"

The thought sent Harry spiralling into himself. As a child growing up at the Dursley's, he hadn't developed any speech till about Rose's age. He'd still struggled until primary school when people began talking to him.

A sudden rush of affection and gratitude came at the thought if Malfoy speaking with Teddy. With both his parents dead, he might have ended up like Harry. Of course Andromeda took him in, but in all the stumbling words he'd heard from Teddy, he distinctly recognised Malfoy's accent.

"Harry!" Ginny surprised him out of his thoughts. "Here's Hugo." She plopped the baby into his arms. "Bye Hugo! Bye Rose!"

"Bye Aunt!" came Rose's enthusiastic reply.

"Come early on Thursday, Harry!" Ginny called out before grabbing Luna and apparating away, presumably to 'make the best of days off'.

"Off to Neverland," Harry remarked, anticipating Rose's reaction.

Never one to disappoint, Rose began shrieking, "Peter Pan! Peter Pan! Let's play Peter Pan!"

* * *

Thursday evening, Harry opened an owl from Ginny, reminding him once again to come early. Bill and Fleur were in town and they wanted to see him. And of course Ginny sent a reminder to bring something to drink.

He flooed over at 5 till 7, hoping that was early enough. It was a party, right? Most of the time people showed up fashoinably late.

"Harry, how are you?" Bill came to help him out of the fireplace.

"Good, how are you?"

Bill shrugged. "Same old, same old."

Harry didn't feel like that could adequately explain the married life with Fleur and their kids. 

At that moment a shriek sounded. "Jen-nee!" Fleur screamed.

Bill winced. "I better go see what's happening. We'll catch up later, okay?"

Harry only had time to not before Bill bolted to the kitchen. Harry steppped off the hearth and into the room. It was a small area, obviously designed for a floo fireplace, making Harry curious as to the previous owners. He folled out the door Bill had taken and found himself in an entry hall. Mild hysteria was coming from the kitchen, so he purposely turned the other way.

Where he found himself in a living room. With Draco  
Malfoy. Of course he would show up early. He needed no help in the fashion department. Harry was about to call out a greeting when Draco spoke up.

"Veela blood, my arse," he grumbled. He shuffled around in the chair and Harry caught sight of Bill and Fleur's youngest child in his lap. "More like goblin. You were the only one to get some of your mother's charm."

Harry snorted from the doorway and Malfoy turned to him.

"You can't say stuff like that."

Malfoy rose an eyebrow and Harry elaborated. "They're all very nice kids. Just because babies don't-"

"Uncle Harry!" He was tackled from behind.

"Oof, hey there."

"I missed you sooo much," she said grabbing around his neck.

"Me too!" Her twin came barreling into Harry followed by their younger brother. Then in a whirlwind of hugs, kisses, and red hair Bill's children ran away.

Harry smiled triumphantly at Malfoy. "See? They're adorable."

Malfoy smirked back at him and Harry suddenly felt less confident.

"Where's your wand?"

Harry felt his back pocket and groaned. "Those bastards."

* * *

After a wild chase through the house and tackling all the kids and even Ginny, he was once again in the living room with his wand.

"Goblins, the lot of them," he said, agreeing to Malfoy's previous statement. He went to sit down in an armchair.

"DON'T!" Malfoy shouted and Harry jumped backward.

"What?!" Harry turned to him, eyes wide.

Malfoy waved a hand, diminishing his panic. "They spent the day 'breaking in the furniture'."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not a prude."

Malfoy rose an eyebrow at him. "One of them believes leaving the evidence behind will bring good luck. The other...you dated her. Do you think it's clean? Allow me. Scourgify!"

Harry watched as the discolored dots on the seat, that he'd assumed was part id the design, disappeared. "Oh, gross," he gagged behind his hand.

Malfoy snickered. "Not a prude, my arse."

"Baby ears!" Ginny took that moment to burst into the room. "As much as Harry would love to hear about your...bottom, I'm sure Loretta does not." She took the girl from Malfoy. "Anyway, to the kitchen! We are starting the party off with a proper toast!."

In the kitchen, the main group was gathered. George was hanging out champagne glasses to everyone. Rose sneezed at hers before Hermione saw it and promptly took over George's job, handing them only to adults.

"Everyone got a glass?" Ron asked. "Okay, who's doing the toast, Gin?"

Ginny's eyes lit on Harry. She smiled and he shook his head.

"Harry! Will you do the honors?" She beamed at him.

"Fine," he grumbled. "A toast to...the health and good fortune of Ginny and Luna. And their house. And all of us who go home with some kind of disease because they can't clean the couch. Cheers." Harry tipped his glass back and took a deep drink.

"Now for the hard stuff!" Ginny cheered.

"It's not even 8 yet," Hermione protested.

"Alright, alright. Butterbeer is in the fridge and snacks are in the table. No alcohol for those underage." She eyed Hugo in Ron's arms. "Let's party."

* * *

Three hours later the kids and most of their parents were gone. Hermione shook the bottle of whiskey, still mostly full, and addressed the room.

"Don't do anything illegal. Ginny, I know for a fact you've got practice tomorrow so don't get too drunk. Everyone else, just don't set their new house on fire."

"Yes Mum," Ginny grinned. And the rest of the room echoed her.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm not sure I should leave you all alone with alcohol. Merlin knows what trouble you'll get into."

Regardless, Hermione flooed home and the bottle stayed.

"Are you ready to see just how far we can push Hermione's restrictions," Ginny grinned.

* * *

20 minutes later half of them were passed out on the floor in front of the nature documentary playing on the television.

Harry found himself sitting on the loveseat with Malfoy.

"Have you ever seen a giraffe?" Harry asked, taking a drink from the shot glass he'd found.

"Yes they live in my flat lobby."

Harry gaped at him. "Really?"

Malfoy snorted and took the bottle and glass from Harry. "Of course not."

Harry nodded. "Of course not," he repeated. "Who has even seen one?"

"Rose has," Malfoy answered immediatly. 

Harry stared at him and Malfoy flushed pink. Amd interesting progression though it might have been from the alcohol.

"She had!" Malfoy insisted. "At a muggle soo."

"Zoo," Harry corrected blankly.

"Whatever." Malfoy turned back to the television. Harry did too and found himself looking at a kangaroo fetus.

"When joeys are born they are barely the size of a jelly bean. The mother takes care of it until it's able to leave her pouch," the program said.

Malfoy snorted and turned to Harry once more. "I know some people who'd eat the jelly bean and wonder where the kangaroo went," he muttered and poked Harry in the stomach.

"Hey!" Harry sputtered and Malfoy put a finger to his lips.

"Sh. Shush. Not you." He turned back to the screen.  
Harry stared at him a bit confused at the comment. Malfoy turned to him again.

"Look, baby goose. Geese. Geese are bastards." He pointed at the screen.

"Goblin blood," Harry nodded.

The night was spent giggling into each other and trading comments about the show.

"Nev is such a plant nerd. I bet he could name every one of those."

"I can too. Tree, um, Potter let me see your glasses."

Harry swatted his hand away and turned back to the show in time to see a mother koala carrying her young. He gasped and pointed. "That's you."

"Nope," Draco said. "It's not. That's rude. I didn't point out the similarities between your weasel and the Tasmanian demon."  
"  
It's not rude!" Harry insisted.

"I'm not a koala."

"No, your just kinda like the koala. With Teddy!" Harry explained. "You're the big one, and he's the little baby."

"Teddy is cute like a koala," Draco muttered.  
. "Yes. And you're cute like," Harry looked at the koala on screen and back at Draco. "not a koala. You're cute like Draco."

Draco giggled. "I'm not cute."

"Yup, you are," Harry said through a yawn.

"No you're cute."

"Like a koala?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded and squinted at him. "Maybe you should sleep. You look fuzzy."

"Maybe you should!" Harry insisted.

"Only if you do."

Harry pouted. "Fine."

Ginny clicked the show off and huffed a sigh as her last two guests went to sleep. "Of course they're both adorably slow drunks. Just kiss already," she muttered.

* * *

The nest day, Harry found himself at the grocery store with the remnants of a headache. How did he run out of everything edible at the same time?

He turned down the baking aisle and abruptly halted. He rubbed his temples and groaned. Of all the days to encounter a crying child.

"Hi there, are you okay?" Harry asked, putting on a smile and squating next to the girl.

The girl blinked up at him. "Momma?"

Harry stared at the girl and he had a bried moment of panic. How was he going to find this girl's mother in the store? His worry evaporated when Draco Malfoy turned the corner.

"Potter?"

"Oh thank Merlin. Draco, you've got to help me find this girl's mum. You start in produce and I'll start in hardware." Harry stood up to do just that, but instead of following the plan, Draco took Harry's spot.

"You're lost, I presume?"

The little girl nodded.

"Don't worry, not everyone is as oblivious as our dear saviour. We'll just take you to the front of the store, shall we?"

The little girl took Draco's hand and stood up.  
"Potter? Coming?"

The tiredness and annoyance vanished, and Harry gladly took the chance to follow Draco.

* * *

After the girl was returned, Harry found himself waiting at the register with Draco.

"I didn't know you shopped at muggle stores." Harry blurted. He'd been thinking it the entire time, but didn't expect the thought to make it to his mouth.

Draco shrugged. "Diagon Alley is a bit far for groceries. Anyway, I've made my peace with the muggle community. I'm even rather friendly with some."

Harry's eyebrows flew up. "You mean like," he made a crude gesture with his hands.

"No, no of course not. I would never."

"But you just said-!"

"Don't get angry. I have nothing against them anymore. I know we are equal, its just...magic is an important part of my life and has been for a long time. I'm not sure I could be in that sort of a relationship and not slaughter the statute of Secrecy."

Harry nodded. It made sense. He smirked as a thought occured to him. "You called me 'savior' in front of that girl."

Draco's face paled. "Shit."

"I was just teasing, I'm sure it's fine. She's probably forgotten about it already," Harry assured him.

"Forgotten? Did you obliviate her!?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "No, I just meant, you know, because she's a kid and has a three second attention span?"

"What?" Draco asked. Harry could see the genuine confusion.

"Well, mostly. Perhaps you're not the best example of that," Harry amended.

"Why not?"

"You're sort of captivating."

Oh shit. He did not say that at loud.

"Er, oh bloody hell, I forgot eggs." Harry quickly wheeled his cart away. "Talk to you later!"

* * *

Once home with his eggs and other groceries he immediatly flooed to Ginny's.

"Ginny! You better be decent!" He called, waiting for an answer.

"Harry, is that you?" The door to the floo room opened and Ginny peaked in. "What are you doing here?"

Harry groaned. "It's an emergency."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Okay, so like an ice cream one or a dead body?"

"Ice cream."

Once they were settled into her living room with ice cream sundaes, Ginny prompted him "What happened?"

"I told Draco he's captivating. I can't handle him. He's so capablr and caring and just...so hot," Harry grumbled.

"Okay?" Ginny said.

Harry shoved her. "You don't understand! What do I do?"

"I'm no expert on marrying the person who amde me realize I was a lesbian, seeing as I've only done it once, but you could ask him out."

"I can't ask him out!"

Ginny squinted at him and Harry could feel the judgement in her gaze. "You could."

"I could," he admitted.

"There we go! Now should we watch Heroes or finish that documentary you and Draco bonded over last night?"

"You were awake?!"

* * *

The next time Harry saw Draco was a few days later. Draco arrived in his doorstep. With Teddy. At the insistence of Ginny.

"Are you coming to Andromeda's party?" Draco asked.  
"Ginny told me to come remind you about it."

"Er, okay," Harry stammered in his own doorway. "Would you like to come in?"

What was he thinking inviting Draco into his house? With Teddy no less. It was a recipe for disaster, but Draco was already in the living room.

"Ah, tea?"

"That would be lovely."

Harry hurried to the kitchen and just caught the comment Draco made to Teddy.

"Of course Potter's a perfect host."

He felt absurdly proud of the compliment and returned with the tea as quick as he could.

"So. You've got Teddy today?" Harry said, by way of conversation starter.

"Yes. My mother and I thought it would be nice if Andromeda spent a morning without taking care of Teddy. She's having brunch with my mother right now."

"What are you guys planning on doing?

Draco shrugged. "We'll probably go to a park or something. With Teddy, I'm not allowed in the manor. Mother doesn't want him to bother Andromeda."

"You still live at the manor, then?" Harry asked.

"No. My flat's being repainted at the moment, so I'm staying there temporarily."

"You could hang out here until the party?" Harry suggested, crossing his fingers Draco would accept.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, doubt evident. "Aren't you furnishing the cake for the party?"

"You won't get in the way. Besides. I've only got to frost it. There's a ton if boooks in the library, so I'm sure you won't get bored. And Teddy can..."

"I'll read to him. Thank you for the tea. If you'll just point me to the library, we'll be fine," Draco said.

Harry led him to the library and rushed back to the kitchen. He whipped through icing the cake. As anxious as he was to make the cake perfect, he was equally anxious to listen to Draco reading.

The cake was iced and back in the fridge in record time. Harry quickly found a folder Hermione had given him about charity work. He'd read through it but right now it was the perfect prop. He would be able to listen without appearing creepy.

"-father and refuse thy name, Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." Draco scoffed. "You'll learn soon enough how hard that is. You come from a very strong line. Even your father was an important wizard."

Harry made his way to the couch, smiling softly at the words of wisdom Draco was sharing with Teddy. He opend his folder and distractedly thumbed through the pages.

Harry was sure he would have died. Listrning to Draco read through Romeo and Juliet was romantic. Or it would have been if Draco hadn't interspersed the romance ejth comments about the characters stupidity. Honestly though, that made it all the more endearing.

"Shakespeare? Really?" Harry remarked once Draco was done.

'I thought you would approve if the muggle classics," Draco said.  
. "They're alright, I guess. Not exactly my go-to entertainment."

"As much as I'd love to discuss your peblian opinion, it's time for us ti be going. May we use your floo?"

"Er, yes. It's just on the other side of the couch."

"I can see that, Potter. Don't forget the cake."  
Draco and Teddy flooed away and Harry hurried to grab the cake. He apparated just inside the door and barely caught himself and the cake when he landed.

"Take note of the gracefullness," he heard Malfoy mutter to Teddy. He looked up and glared, but Draco only smiled and waved.

"Harry! Right on time with the cake. Perfect," Hermione said, taking it out of his hands.

"Yea, yea. I'll talk to you in a sec, okay?" He brushed her off and took a seat across from Draco.

* * *

The party was a success. He congratulated Andromeda on her birthday. His cake was praised. And he spent the entire time watching Draco and Teddy.  
He was apparently so blatant that Ron and Hermione noticed. They both came to him separately and asked about the regression into his sixth year habit.

When he explained that he didn't think Draco was up to something, he just liked watching him take care of Teddy, both of them had let him be, with only minimal head shaking.

By the end od the party, Harry eas convinced Draco was the man for him. How he'd go about with that knowledge, he wasn't sure yet. Best think it over at his own house, where the object of his affection wasn't being so caring and...beautiful.

"I better be going," he said and offered Andromeda one last hug. He said his goodbyes amd stepped toward the fireplace.

"I'm afraid I too must be leaving," Draco said. He handed Teddy off to Andromeda and followed Harry to the floo.

"Well, I'll see you later?" Harry said to him.

Draco only offered a tight smile and Harry flooed away feeling hopeless. He stepped out of the fireplace and groaned. There was no way Draco was into him. What had he and Ginny been thinking? It was completely-

The floo flared to life behind him, and Harry jumped back, pulling out his wand.

"Do put that away, Potter. I'm already in a foul enough temper."

"Draco?" Harry put his wand away and stepped close again. "What are you doing here?"

"What is your problem?" Draco spat, stepping off the hearth and into Harry's space.

"I'm not sure what you-"

Draco inturrupted with a growl, and Harry was a bit ashamed that he found it more arousing than intimidating.

"You spent the entire night glaring st me. Did you think I was going to- what, invite Death Eaters in?" Draco stormed.

"Um. No. I er," It would be a lot easier to think if Draco wasn't a breath away from him. "It wasn't really glaring. More like...looking."

Draco scowled at him. "And why, pray tell, were you 'looking'?"

Harry gulped. "You're the perfect caretaker for Teddy." He squinted his eyes shut and leaned forward. For a moment, he felt giddy as his lips touched Draco's. But then he panicked and took several steps away.

"I'm sorry. Oh Merlin, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Shit. I was going to play it cool and, maybe, er, ask you on a date but of course my disaster of a self had to ruin it. I think-"

Harry was cut off by a pair of lips and his eyes widened. He carefully kissed back. A tongue slipped against his bottom lip and he broke the kiss with a gasp.

"I'd love to."

Harry blinked blearily at Draco. "What?"

Draco chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

"Oh. Oh great! Tomorrow!?"

Draco's lips tightened. "I'm watching Teddy again."  
Harry sighed but couldn't help his fond grin. "As much as I love the little cutie-"

"I'm sure Pansy will be able to look after him," Draco said with a wink.

"Pansy? Parkinson?! No way in-mph!"

Draco inturrupted him with a kiss again. This one went on a bit longer. When Harry finally broke away, he was panting.

"If Parkinson can't take him, I'll ask Molly. We are going on that date."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I typed this on my phone, cause all the libraries are shut boo corona, so there are many typos :/ I'm trying to fix them :D
> 
> 2\. I couldn't figure out how to arrange the age of all the children. I wanted the Rose and Harry interactions but I also didn't want Teddy to be over a year old. And that just didnt work :( so i figured whatever it's fanfic! Just pretend Rose got adopted after Teddy was born ig? Which makes the comment about Hermione's genes even funnier. 
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day! :) I hope you enjoyed reading!!


End file.
